Indigo Mist
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Harry left the wizarding world behind after they started calling him the next dark lord. He decided they could burn in Hell for all he cared. So he changed his appearance, donned a cloak, and became Viper. The information broker. It seemed fitting, since everyone had given him lies and half truths all his life. A Harry-is-Viper fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Harry knew the news would be bad just by the look on Hermione's face. He knew he definitely wouldn't like it by the look in Ron's. And...yep. He was right. The daily prophet struck again. This time everyone was calling Harry the next dark lord.

"That's it. I'm done," Harry announced, throwing the article on the table. "They want to call me a dark lord? Then screw them," he paced across the room, a plan forming in his mind.

"Care to share with the class, mate?" Ron asked. Harry turned to them and smirked.

"Harry Potter disappears. Let them think what they want but their 'savior' won't ever come back after this stunt," Harry said. "I'll move to another country. Change my appearance for good measure. Live life the way I want. Let the wizarding world burn," Harry said. Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"Sounds fun. When do we leave?" Hermione asked. Harry froze and blinked at her.

"We?"

"Obviously. You, me, Ron, Luna, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Fred, George, Andy, Teddy, and everyone in the DA. We all chose to side with you when they started calling you the next dark lord," Hermione said matter of factly.

"Yeah mate. We're all happy to follow you wherever you chose to go," Ron added. Harry stared at them.

"If all of you guys are apparently living with me then we are gonna need a bigger house," Harry said. He knew by the look on their faces that there was no point in arguing. And he couldn't leave without them knowing either. They'd hunt him down easily.

"Don't worry about that Harry," Luna said walking into the room. Teddy was on her hip and made grabby hands to Harry the second he saw him, his hair and eyes even changed to match. "I already found a place that would be perfect for HQ as you take over the world," Luna said dreamily as Harry took his godson from her.

"Really?" Harry asked amused. Luna nodded.

"A dark lord needs a place where he and his minions can live after all. The only thing we need to figure out is the name of our group and if we should get matching tattoos," Luna said seriously.

"Yeah? What is our goal?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. She was looking just as amused as Harry.

"We deal in the most valuable item of all. Information. Harry is our leader and we are his followers. We can make a fortune selling information and use the money to fund our world takeover," Luna explained. Harry, Hermione, and Ron shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"I like it," Harry said after he regained some control over his breathing.

"I'll start gathering the recruits then. You three can brainstorm a group name. We'll take a vote when we have our first meeting," Luna said skipping out of the room once more. Harry shared a look with Ron and Hermione again.

"I guess we are taking over the world through being information brokers," Harry said smirking.

"Looks like it," Ron agreed.

"We can assign roles for everyone and even do codenames," Hermione said. The boys knew she was already making a million plans for their new organization.

"To world domination I guess," Harry said. He held an imaginary goblet in the air for a pretend toast. Ron and Hermione echoed his statement and toast with their own. They managed to hold their serious expressions for a few more seconds before they broke into another round of laughter.

**Harry is on the path to becoming the best information broker in the world. Little do his clients know that Viper is just the figurehead of the organization. They could easily take over the world in a couple years...if they had the motivation to anyway. **

**Also, you may have noticed that Fred didn't die. I can't bring myself to kill him, so Percy died instead. I don't care about Percy. **

**Seven down and two to go. The first rotation is almost complete. Next up is Skull! Stay tuned for that!**

**Please continue to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Turns out the place Luna picked for their new headquarters was a mansion in Italy. The mansion could easily hold a hundred people with room to spare. The east side of the property was pure woods, spanning for at least twenty miles before leading into a meadow for another ten miles. The north side of the property overlooked the edge of a cliff. They weren't sure how long it would take to hit the bottom if someone fell off so Hermione added a few things to her notes to go over once they started the meeting. The west side of the property was essentially, a giant backyard. Ten miles of empty space that could be converted into whatever they wanted. The south side was mostly woods, although about a third of it was like the west side.

"It's perfect," Harry said exchanging looks with Ron and Hermione. They could expand as needed and could be fully self sustaining after a little work. The trio made their way inside the mansion and Harry was hit with a sense of Deja Vu. Walking into the room they picked for the meeting was like walking into the Hog's Head for the first meeting of the DA. So many people were there. All the surviving DA members, the Weasleys, Andy and Teddy, Penelope Clearwater, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, Viktor Krum, and three Slytherins Harry recognized from school. Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis. Harry shrugged. If Luna had brought them here (she brought everyone since she was the only one who knew where the place was anyway) then they were safe.

"So uhh...I guess we are here to take over the world," Harry said after an awkward moment where everyone stared at him and he at them. He still wasn't really used to the looks.

"Finally!" Fred and George shouted from the group, earning chuckles and smiles all around.

"We've been waiting for you to divulge your evil plans to us, oh Dark Lord," Ginny teased. Harry chucked.

"Well my minions, this will be our Headquarters from now on. Once we've secured it to the point of overkill you can chose to live here full time. Even if you chose to stay where you currently live, you will have a room here that you can use at any time," Harry explained. It was something he had gone over with Ron and Hermione the night before.

"We have a headquarters now but we are missing the biggest part of taking over the world. A group name. Voldemort had his Death Eaters and Dumbledore had the Order of the Phoenix. We need a cool name too," Hermione said. She conjured a whiteboard and used her wand to write down some ideas they came up with.

"If you have any ideas then feel free to suggest them. We will add them to the list then take a vote. We can decide individual codenames once we have a group name," Ron explained.

"Dragons!" was suggested by an enthusiastic Charlie. Everyone that knew him laughed, even as Hermione added it to the list.

"Potter's Army," Terry Boot called out laughing. Harry couldn't contain his snort at the thought of it winning. A few other ideas were called out, and after adding to the ones Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up with, they had fifteen options to vote from.

Hermione carefully counted each vote and marked it down. Harry refrained from voting, as did Ron and Hermione. But the rest all voted on something. In the end, the winner was in the lead by seventeen votes. Dragons only had two votes, to the disappointment of Charlie. Harry could see him pouting to Bill about it.

"Well then. The choice is pretty clear," Harry said. He looked over everyone gathered there. "From now on, we are Ouroboros."

**Done! I've had the Ouroboros name planned since this fic idea started so it was just a matter of writing it in. I think it's appropriate, since Fantasma can become one. Picking individual codenames comes in the next chapter. **

**Next fic update will be for Skull! Yay!**

**Thanks for everyone that's supported this story! I hope you continue to do so! For the new readers, Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! I love hearing from you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

The newly formed Ouroboros was now facing the third item on their list. Individual codenames and the roles each person would have.

"I don't think we should get to pick our own name. Instead, I was thinking we could have a ballot thing. I'm bad at explaining so be patient with me," Harry joked, earning amused looks from everyone. "Let's say we are thinking up a name for Ron. He'd get a box and everyone else would write one name idea for his codename and then put it in the box. Then Ron would reach his hand in and the name he pulls out is his new codename. The same process would be done with everyone here until everyone has a new name," Harry explained.

"That actually made sense," Katie Bell called out smirking.

"I like it. It's completely fair. And it makes it more fun because the person picking their name won't get a choice," Terry Boot called out. A few conjured boxes, paper, and summoned quills/ink later and the ballot began. It took awhile for everyone to pick a name for each person but eventually everyone did. After picking their names, everyone gave the papers to Hermione, letting her announce them at the end. Hermione had a clipboard and was writing everyone's birth name next to their code name, making it easier for her to keep track of.

"Is everybody ready to hear their new name?" Hermione asked once she wrote down all the names. She was met with many cheers of agreement. "Alrighty then. Let's not build up the suspense anymore. Starting with our new Dark Lord, Viper!" Harry blinked in surprise. Both because of his new codename and because of the cheers that came from his new minions. Hermione didn't give Harry a chance to say anything, instead waiting until the cheering had died down some before she started reading the rest of the names.

"Next is our second in command! The Dark Lady Nyx!" Hermione announced, motioning to Luna. The blonde gave a small curtsy in response. They decided Luna was best to act as the second in command. Simply because she's Luna. That and neither Hermione or Ron wanted the job.

"Ron will now be called Chess Master. I am to be called Raven. Neville, your name is Terra. Mrs. Weasley, you are Mama Bear. Mr. Weasley you're Rubber Duck. Bill you are Voodoo. Fleur is Enchantress. Charlie, I'm gonna regret saying this but your name is Dragon," Hermione paused as Charlie let out an excited cheer. "Fred is Terror and George is Torment. Parvarti, you are Heaven and Padma you're Nevaeh. Since we have two sets of twins the Weasley twins will be referred to as Gemini and the Patil twins will be Kakra." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Next is Penelope. You're now Snowdrop," Hermione said. None of them expected Penelope's small gasp in surprise.

"That's what Percy would call me," she whispered, wide-eyed.

"Then it must have been fate for that to be your name," Harry said smiling gently. He had overheard Percy call Penelope that once and put it in as his vote. Penelope returned his smile with one of her own.

"Blaise your name is Spider," Hermione said, continuing on. "Ginny yours is Spitfyre. Susan you're Badger. Hannah is Vixen. Dean is Stallion. Seamus...Explosion," Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the last one. As did many others who shared a class with Seamus. Said boy was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Cho, you're Butterfly. Dennis is Koi. Lavender is Swallow. Katie is Comet. Terry is Blade. Justin is Sherlock. Anthony is Avalanche. Angelina is Prism. Lee is Hustler. Ernie is Onyx. Michael is Swordfish. Zacharias is Eagle. Alicia, you're Robin. Daphne, you're Vortex. Tracy is Dolphin. Viktor is Superstar. Andy, you're Typhoon. Gabriel is Little Dove. And lastly Teddy is Little Wolf," Hermione finished, taking a breath. Harry surveyed the room. Everyone looked pleased with their names, which made Harry smile. He let them chat amongst themselves for a few more minutes.

"Alright Ouroboros!" Harry called the attention back to them. "In addition to the codenames, we have some codewords for certain situations. We are likely to add to them as we develop more but for now this is what we came up with," Harry said motioning to Hermione. She cleared the whiteboard and wrote the codes they had come up with.

Nargles - All clear on my end.

Wrackspurts - Speak in code/potential eavesdroppers.

Horntail - Prepare for a fight

Wormtail - lying/incorrect information/traitor

"As you can see, it's not much right now. We will be adding to it in the future," Ron said, getting nods of agreement.

"Any questions?" Harry asked.

"What about a uniform?" Lavender asked, hand raised in the air.

"How about you design a few options and we take a vote?" Harry suggested. Lavender smiled widely and nodded.

"Are we going to be getting matching tattoos like the death eaters?" Justin called out. Harry shared a look with Ron and Hermione.

"Do you guys want to?" he asked. There were many nods of agreement.

"It's very dark lordy. Makes us seem more evil," Luna said dreamily.

"Well alright then. Whoever can draw, would you design a few ideas for it? We can vote on it when we do the uniforms," Harry said.

"Dibs!" Dean shouted.

"What about communication? Are we going to be using the DA coins again?" Dennis asked.

"I was thinking a bracelet instead. I have a few kinks to work out yet but I should have that figured out soon. They'll work similar to the DA coins except you can pass along actual messages and they'll be password protected," Hermione explained.

"When do we start?" Fred and George asked together.

"Once we have assigned jobs and secured this place," Ron answered. Harry watched as everyone eagerly began to chat amongst themselves about Ouroboros and their new jobs. Lavender and Pavarti had already started discussing potential uniform designs. He actually felt proud of how well Ouroboros was coming together. If they put in enough effort they might actually be able to take over the world for real.

**Okay so I know I said I'd be working on Fon's first but I had a brilliant idea for this one and that made me want to work on this more. That, and I've never been good at sticking to my own schedules.**

**Question. Why is Autocorrect so dumb? I've spelt words and I knew they were correct, but the phone changed them to completely different words. Makes my Beta laugh though. He'll be reading and the sentence won't make any sense at all until I tell him the word it was supposed to be. It's...definitely given us some interesting conversations. For example, he typed Lie once and it corrected to Ellie.**

**Thought I'd make it a little easier for you guys and put the list of code here as well. Most of them were selected at random because I ran out of ideas after about ten people. Here's a simpler version of the list. Aka, my cheat sheet~**

**Harry Potter - Viper**

**Ron Weasley - Chess Master**

**Hermione Granger - Raven**

**Luna Lovegood - Nyx**

**Neville Longbottom - Terra**

**Molly Weasley - Mama Bear**

**Arthur Weasley - Rubber Duck**

**Bill Weasley - Voodoo**

**Fleur Delacour - Enchantress**

**Charlie Weasley - Dragon**

**Fred Weasley - Gemini/Terror**

**George Weasley - Gemini/Torment**

**Ginny Weasley - Spitfyre**

**Susan Bones - Badger**

**Hannah Abbott - Vixen**

**Blaise Zabini - Spider**

**Dean Thomas - Stallion**

**Seamus Finnigan - Explosion**

**Cho Chang - Butterfly**

**Dennis Creevey - Koi**

**Lavender Brown - Swallow**

**Parvarti Patil - Kakra/Heaven**

**Padma Patil - Kakra/Nevaeh**

**Katie Bell - Comet**

**Terry Boot - Blade**

**Michael Corner - Swordfish**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley - Sherlock**

**Anthony Goldstein - Avalanche**

**Angelina Johnson - Prism**

**Lee Jordan - Hustler**

**Ernie Macmillan - Onyx**

**Zacharias Smith - Eagle**

**Alicia Spinnet - Robin**

**Daphne Greengrass - Vortex**

**Tracy Davis - Dolphin**

**Gabrielle Delacour - Little Dove**

**Andromeda Tonks - Typhoon**

**Teddy Lupin - Little Wolf**

**Penelope Clearwater - Snowdrop**

**Viktor Krum - Superstar**

**I'm already working on the next chapter to this so don't worry! Shouldn't be too much longer! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite in the meantime!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

"So I was thinking that we could go for a dark color scheme, like blacks and dark blues or purples. Be all mysterious and all since we don't want our identities getting out. That's just plain old bad business. So the choices were either a hood or a mask. I went with hoods for the most part because masks are way less dramatic than a hooded face. Plus I just hate masks. They are such a hassle. Then I thought that the uniform would need to be easy to move in, so I forwent the typical wizarding cloak and made one that works so much better in terms of mobility and style. And since I was going for the mysterious hidden identity thing, I made it to where it doesn't matter who's wearing it because the design makes it really difficult for someone to identify your gender. Then I had a thought of 'wait if I'm hiding the identities so much then how will we be able to know who each other is beneath the cloak?' My solution was rings. The rings can have a crest personalized for the wearer. Dean and I started designing a few of them. Then Tracy came over and had a bloody brilliant idea. She's into wandmaking and pointed out that wands could be a hindrance. Because each wand is unique, if it was seen then it could be used as a way to figure out our identity. Plus they break easily in a real fight which is a pain. So we came up with the idea to use the rings as a focus instead! They're small, discreet, and way harder to break than a wand," Lavender finally paused her rant to take a breath, staring at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna eagerly. Dean and Tracy sat on either side of her with matching eager looks. The four were silent for a moment, simply trying to decipher what was just said.

"Those are all very good ideas. Since the rings would be individualized, they could act as a focus even when not wearing the uniform," Ron mused.

"Yeah but who would make the rings?" Hermione asked. "I don't think we can make our own."

"First project being finding someone who can make rings up to our standards?" Harry suggested. "Have Bill ask around at Gringotts and a couple others volunteer to research as well," Harry said.

"I'll ask once we finish here," Hermione said.

"As for the uniforms," Harry said, getting back on track, "I like the first two you have here, but the third isn't really something I could see myself wearing. We'd need the material to be durable though. I have no idea if there are spells for that or not," he glanced to Hermione who nodded. "That's good. I'll leave the designing to you guys. Once we have one picked for everyone we'll see about getting enough materials to make them," he said.

"Do you know how to make clothes?" Ron asked.

"Parvarti does. We can work together to make them for everyone," Lavender said.

"Good. And Dean? Do you have any tattoo designs?" Harry asked.

"I made about seven but this is the only one I really liked," Dean said, handing over a sketchbook and pointing to one. The design...was an Ouroboros. "I was thinking the body be black with the outlines and eye being a different color," he explained.

"I like it," Luna said smiling.

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

"Same," Ron said.

"Well I think this will be the design then. Do we want it to have any magical properties though? Or just be purely muggle? And who would get what color on the outlines?" Harry asked.

"I think we should just have it be muggle. Much as I love magic, I don't really think it'd be a good idea for a tattoo. If we are infiltrating somewhere muggle and the tattoo moved or something then that could blow your cover. And even if it was just a tickle or something, any feeling where the tattoo is placed could give someone away if not expecting it. Not to mention, the spells that have been used to detect magical tattoos in order to detect death eaters," Hermione explained.

"Probably best. You're working on the bracelets that will act as communicators anyway. But what color should the outlines be?" Harry asked. Luna smiled.

"Leave that to me M'Lord," she said calmly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You're calling me M'Lord?" he said amused.

"Well you are a dark lord," she said smiling at him. To Harry it was more of a smirk though.

"Something tells me that you'd keep calling me that even if I asked you to stop," he sighed.

"Yep," Luna chirped, causing everyone else to smile or laugh.

"Okay then M'Lady, I shall trust your judgement," Harry said with a dramatic bow to Luna. The laughter of the group was renewed at the action. Needless to say it took a few minutes for them to regain their composure again.

"Is there anything else we need to cover?" Ron asked once they had calmed down some. Harry thought for a moment.

"Could you add gloves to the design Lavender? We don't want to risk leaving fingerprints anywhere and if needed, the gloves can hide the rings," Harry explained his thoughts. Lavender nodded and quickly made a note on her design. Harry then turned to Dean. "Do you mind designing the crests as well?"

"Not at all. I'll need a copy of the list of names but I can talk to everyone and get their input before I work on any sketches. Shouldn't take too long to do and I can have at least a few done by the time we find someone to make the rings," Dean told them. Everyone nodded and Hermione duplicated her list, giving him the copy he needed.

"All that's left is to meet with Bill about the wards," Hermione told the group. Taking that as their cue, Tracy, Lavender, and Dean left to work on their new projects.

Harry looked at his friends and smiled. They had already accomplished so much in the week since the creation of Oroborus. He was blessed to have such amazing people sticking beside him. For them...he'd burn the world to ashes if it meant they were safe. And he knew, deep down, that they'd do the same for him. They were his family and he was theirs.

**I'm back! Didn't forget this, I swear! I just get distracted with other fandoms easily and forget what the heck I was doing when writing this chapter. Admittedly, I don't think I knew what I was doing anyway. I'm mostly focusing on Green Lightning, but I will try to update this one more often as well. Same with the others.**

**Thanks to everyone that has Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story! You guys are the main reason I want to stick with these stories! If you have any questions feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

By the time all the wards were erected around the manor and surrounding lands, Harry was exhausted. Wards took a lot of magic to set up, and the larger the area the more magic needed. It was no wonder the first thing Harry did upon returning inside was take a nap on the nearest couch. He knew Bill was in a similar state somewhere but he was like...65 percent sure the cursebreaker had made it to an actual bed. As it was, Harry was just happy with his couch. It was comfortable and that was all that mattered. That, and Harry hasn't found the time to pick out his own room yet. He had been too busy trying to get everything running smoothly to worry about that. But that was alright. Once everything was running smoothly, he would worry about his room. He didn't actually care where he slept, so long as it had a bed.

He was awoken several hours later to something shaking his shoulder repeatedly. "Mm up," Harry groaned, blinking his eyes open and looking at the blurry figure of Hermione. He yawned but sat up anyway, a blanket that wasn't there before slipping off his shoulders as he did so.

"We found someone to make the rings!" Hermione told him excitedly. Immediately all fatigue left Harry. He stood up and followed Hermione back to the area that served as their conference room/office. Ron, Luna, Dean, and Blaise were already in the room and waiting on them. Harry greeted everyone as he and Hermione took their seats.

"Who did you find and do you think they reliable?" he asked. The others turned to Blaise, prompting him to answer.

"When I turned eleven, my mother thought it best for me to get a secondary focus in case something happened to my wand. She got in contact with a man named Talbot, who was a friend of her grandfather's. He is the best at making rings that focus magic, despite his speciality being rings meant to channel soul fire," Blaise explained. He then slid a parchment over to Harry. "This is everything about him I have so far found out about him. It's not as much as I'd like but it's more than what others have gathered," he said. Harry picked up the parchment and skimmed the contents. A list of his know works. A list of suspected works. Supposedly been alive several hundred years. Known alchemist. Wait…

"Mione have you looked at this?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head so Harry pointed out what he saw. "Doesn't this information seem familiar to you?"

"It can't be!" she exclaimed wide-eyed. "I thought he died after the stone was destroyed!"

"But we don't know for sure if the stone was even the real stone or if it was destroyed at all. It could have been just a scam to make Voldemort think it was destroyed and he had died so nobody would go after the stone anymore," Harry explained.

"Uhh. Anyone want to fill us in?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione looked away from the parchment to look at them. They were watching them with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Ron. Remember our first year and the stone?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"We think Talbot could be Nicolas Flamel," Harry told them.

"You mean the same Nicolas Flamel that made the philosopher's stone?" Ron asked shocked. Harry passed him the paper and Ron quickly looked it over, noticing the same things the other two did. "It fits. I can't believe it fits," he said shocked.

"But we have to remember that we don't know for sure. It's a theory but that's all. We don't have concrete proof yet," Hermione told them.

"Blaise," Harry turned to the Slytherin, who had been watching them curiously with Dean and Luna. "Can you get in contact with Talbot and arrange a meeting? If he is who we think he is then he's perfect for making our rings," Harry said. Blaise nodded.

"I'll have the letter sent to mother by tonight. She can pass it along for us," he told them. Harry thanked him and Blaise, his part in the meeting over with.

The remainder of the meeting was going over the crest designs Dean had come up with for everyone and the colors for the tattoos Luna had picked out for them.

**I kinda forgot about Luna and Dean in this chapter but I'm too lazy to write more right now to expand on them. Basically they just sat back and watched the others until it was time for them to show off their work.**

**The Ouroboros is taking off. Their HQ is secured and soon everyone will be decked out in their full uniforms and gear. I'm looking forward to it, that's for sure.**

**I seem to be having a love/hate relationship with my brain right now. I saw a picture of Bel holding a flower when I was on Pinterest. My brain decides "let's make a fic for that!" and I'm suddenly planning out a HP/Katekyo crossover where Bel and Fem!Harry is the pairing. I'm trying to avoid writing it until I've made more progress on the Arcobaleno fics but I have no idea how long I'll be able to hold out. You guys might get a new fic if my resolve breaks and I start writing it.**

**Thank you to everyone that has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! Always happy to hear from you all! I hope you like this chapter as well!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

It started simple enough. Harry, Dean, and Luna were heading to the muggle world to get their tattoos. Since they had forty members, and planned to gain more in the future, it was decided that someone should learn how to do tattoos themselves. This not only reduced the risk of someone learning about them, but would save money in the long run. Dean, as the designer of the tattoos, was voted to be that person. Harry and Luna would be going to have a muggle do their tattoos, while Dean watched and learned. But Harry had a thought halfway there. The tattoos should be a strictly Ouroborus thing. It should be done by one of their own for every member, including him.

"I fully agree with you M'Lord. We don't even have to change our plans for today," Luna announced out of the blue. Harry blinked. He was pretty sure he didn't say anything out loud, and Luna couldn't read his mind since she was behind him. In the end, he figured it was just a Luna thing.

"Wait what do you mean?" Dean asked confused. Harry was glad he asked because he wanted to know too.

"M'Lord thinks the Ouroboros tattoos should be done strictly by our own. We still need to give you some learning experience so M'Lord was thinking about getting a different tattoo instead. He'd wait until you were ready for his Ouroborus one," Luna answered. Dean looked at Harry shocked. Harry merely shrugged.

"She's Luna. She apparently doesn't need eye contact to read my mind. But she's right. I was thinking about getting a different tattoo instead. I'd rather have one of my own mark me than some stranger," Harry told him. Dean still looked a little shocked but got over it quickly.  
"It would be my honor, Lord Viper," Dean said playfully bowing. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nyx you are corrupting my minions. Now you even have Stallion calling me lord," Harry teased, causing them all to laugh. Luckily it only took a moment for them to regain their composure.

"Seriously though, if you're gonna wait on the Ouroboros tattoo, then what type of tattoo are you planning to get instead?" Dean asked.

"I was thinking about the deathly hallows symbol actually. Right about here," Harry said, pointing to a spot near his hip. He didn't have any real attachment to the symbol but it seemed fitting after everything they went through. Harry had been in procession of all three hallows after all. The invisibility cloak, which was safely tucked away in his office at HQ. Then the resurrection stone, hidden amongst many other stones in the forbidden forest. Lastly the elder wand, snapped in half and the pieces thrown into a ravine. Harry thought the symbol was...well symbolic of the war. How Harry had survived death when everything seemed impossible. The Hallows symbol could be seen as him saying he survived, if you would.

"I like it," Dean said after a moment of thinking. "It's really simple and not a lot of people would recognize the true meaning of it."

"I also plan to get a different tattoo to the Ouroboros one," Luna chimed in. Harry and Dean looked at her curiously. "Well since I have been chosen as the second in command, I thought M'Lord and I should get matching tattoos that only the two of us have," Luna told them.

"Oh I get it! Since all the uniforms are the same, you're gonna use the tattoos to differentiate between your ranks!" Dean exclaimed.

"I mean...it works but the only part of our body that will be seen is the lower part of our faces," Harry mused. "What kind of tattoo are you planning to get that can only been seen on our cheeks or chin?" he asked. Luna just smiled at him.

"Who knows?" she said cryptically. Harry and Dean shared a look.

"Lady Nyx sure does like to keep us in suspense huh My Lord," Dean said shrugging. Harry sighed.

"Yeah she does. I think she enjoys causing confusion," Harry replied, causing the other two to laugh. Harry joined in after a few seconds. It was nice to see his friends this happy and carefree after the war. Though he had a feeling that everything would have been different had the prophet not labeled Harry as a dark lord. Ouroboros gave them something to work for. Gave them a purpose in life. Harry likely would have been lost without it.

They arrived at the tattoo parlour before anymore conversations could be started. It didn't take much to convince the artist to teach Dean a few things about tattoos. It all seemed pretty simple to Harry, though he was no artist.

Now Harry would be balming his impulses later but as the man worked on his hallows tattoo, Harry had an idea. He spent the entire time while the man was working observing his surroundings. Compared to the cruciatus, the tattoo gun was just a tickle so Harry was easily able to ignore it and look around. One such thing he noticed was the artist's own tattoos. Both arms were covered in various pictures but one in particular stood out to Harry. A snake, specifically a Viper, poised to strike. It's mouth was wide open, fully showing off it's fangs.

"That is a wonderful idea M'Lord," Luna announced from beside Harry, who raised an eyebrow.

"Is this going to be a reoccuring thing with you Nyx? You always seem to know what I am thinking before I think it," Harry said in amusement.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," was Luna's reply. Harry rolled his eyes while Dean snorted.

"If this is going to be a reoccuring thing, I'm gonna have to start a betting pool. It's hilarious," Dean told them. Harry nearly sighed but managed to hold himself back. He was doing great at this self control thing today.

"You're done," the tattoo guy told Harry a few minutes later. His tattoo didn't take that long to do, likely because it was a simple design and not very big. Harry told the man about the next tattoo he wanted.

"What color and where?" the man asked, popping the color out of his gun and doing...something to it that Harry couldn't see.

"Indigo and one on each cheek. Under my eyes," Harry told him, pointing to the spot and tracing the shape as an example. Getting this tattoo was just as quick as the hallows one, though Harry had to be completely still and not talk while it was being done. Just as well. Harry wasn't exactly fond of needles _that_ close to his eye, so he was perfectly happy to stay still.

After Harry was finished it was Luna's turn. She got the same cheek tattoo Harry did, although slightly smaller. The man gave them tips about the aftercare for the next few days as he worked on Luna. Harry actually kind of liked the two little "fangs" he had. And they'd only make sense to those in ouroboros.

"Looks good," Dean told Harry and Luna once they had both finished and left the parlour. "Wonder what everyone else will think?" he mused.

"Probably that I'm either impulsive or crazy," Harry answered immediately.

"Well they aren't wrong," Luna said. Harry gasped, placing a hand over his heart.

"M'Lady! Your words wound me!" he exclaimed dramatically while Dean laughed.

The three of them ended up grabbing lunch before they headed back to the HQ...which really needed a better name than that.

Harry was grateful for their little detour, since he was attacked the minute they arrived back. He wasn't attacked by enemies or in the way you are probably thinking, though he would have preferred it. No, the people who attacked him were Lavender and Parvarti, with their weapon being fashion. Apparently Hermione told them the meeting with Talbot would be at two, which would be in three hours. Normally, Harry would have just went to the meeting as is, but now he had no choice to play doll for the two girls. Harry glared at his laughing friends as he was dragged away. And thus, Harry Potter's life ended. In return, Viper of the Ouroboros was born.

**I've actually had this chapter finished for about a week now, if not longer. But I did it on paper so this is the first chance I've had to type it up. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! Have a Happy Thanksgiving! I'll see you all the next update!**


End file.
